Madurez Tardía
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Sakura se levanta en medio de la noche con un pequeño problemita: había mojado las sábanas. Kakashi se da cuenta y la ayuda y trata de que no se sienta infantil explicándole que eso le puede pasar a cualquiera... incluso a él. ONESHOT


**Madurez Tardía**

Qué bochorno… ¡Pero qué bochorno! Que a sus 12 años le haya pasado eso: había mojado las sábanas.

El equipo 7 estaba en una misión de clase C, pero unos simples ladrones por poco la hacen S. Sakura tenía suerte de que su sensei era el temible Ninja Copia, que últimamente lo que hacía era estar salvándola a ella. Tal vez por eso se había orinado encima en sus sueños, por el estrés que le causa no ser una kunoichi independiente; o por el miedo que le quedaba aún cuando la misión ya había terminado. No podía haber esperado a que llegara a su casa para que esto le pasara, no, tenía que ser a tan sólo un día lejos de Konoha. Ahí con todos sus compañeros alrededor de lo que fue una fogata, va y uno de ellos se levanta de su bolsa de dormir. Sakura tuvo mucho pero mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido cuando iba de camino para el río. ¡Qué pensaría Sasuke, por Kami!

La realidad es que Kakashi la vio ir allá pero no cachó el porqué. Primero tan sólo pensó que se levantó por una pesadilla, pero cuando la vio ir en dirección al río le pareció raro. Cuando reunió las ganas suficientes de levantarse, fue hasta donde ella. La escena que se encontró lo hizo entender de inmediato: la bolsa de dormir y su ropa tendida en unos árboles cercanos y ahora ella se lavaba sus partes y su ropa interior afectada.

– Sakura, ¿qué pasó?

– ¡Gah! – se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta que su sensei estaba ahí – N-Nada…

– Mojaste tu bolsa de dormir, ¿verdad?

– ¡NO! – refutó rápidamente sonrojada.

– Pero eso no es nada malo, le puede pasar a cualquiera. Mira yo por ejemplo, como a mis seis o siete años mojaba la cama tooodos los días.

– Lo dijo bien, 6 ó 7 años, no de grande ya con 12 años. Además eso es común en varones de esa edad.

Kakashi soltó una risita nerviosa sabiendo que la confesión que había hecho no la había confortado en nada.

– ¡Ahora se está burlando de mí! – dijo ella haciendo cucharitas.

– N-No… no es eso Sakura-chan – suspiró rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza – Ven, sal de ahí que te va a dar un catarro – agarró la toalla que ella había llevado allí y la sacó del agua halándola del brazo.

Estaba completamente desnuda y con los panties en la mano; no tenía sostén porque todavía no desarrollaba los senitos y no los necesitaba. Ella ni se sonrojó ni sintió la necesidad de cubrirse; era como si en ese momento su sensei fuera un familiar cercano. Él la viró a sus espaldas y ella dejó que él la sacara sabiéndolo que lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor.

– ¿No trajiste otra muda de ropa? – buscando en sus alrededores con su ojo y sin posarlo en la piel de su estudiante.

– N-No…

– ¿Hm? … pues ponte esto – y se quitó su camisa exterior.

Había quedado con su camisa interior, esa que tiene la máscara unida y le queda bien pegadita, bien rica, marcándole los músculos; y en bóxers… Porque él duerme así y ni se inmutó en ponerse pantalones cuando primero fue a buscarla.

La camisa le quedaba grande a Sakura pero de largo le quedaba justísima, cubriendo exactamente lo necesario. Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar las mujeres que terminaban así con su camisa puesta, como prueba irrefutable de que habían pasado por ese pecho. Regresó a la Tierra cuando una mano pequeñita tomó la de él y tuvo que fingir una tos para cortar los ahuyentar los pensamientos sucios. La agarró un poco más fuerte y la dirigió al campamento sin soltarse de manos ni un momento.

– Ven, duerme aquí Sakura-chan – señaló la bolsa de dormir de él.

– ¿Y dónde va a dormir, sensei?

– Eso no importa – le sonrió con su ojo.

– Fue una misión difícil, ¿verdad, sensei?

– Es verdad pero lo importante es que todos están bien.

– P-Por favor… duerma conmigo… me queda todavía un poquito de nervios…

No podía decirle que no a esos ojazos verdes que lo miraban suplicando, implorando que no la dejara sola. Se metió en la bolsa de dormir dejando un espacio entre los dos, pero ella automáticamente se acurrucó en su pecho. Bueno, no que no supiera que eso pasaría eventualmente pues la bolsa de dormir es muy pequeña como para dos. Le acarició un poco el cabello y luego buscó el sueño abrazándola por la cintura.

Ya en medio de la noche cada quien se menea y se acomoda a gusto; era inevitable que ambos pares de piernas terminaran entrelazadas y de vez en cuando provocaran malos roces. Inconscientemente Kakashi daba gracias en medio del frío de tener una fuente de calor corporal, _contacto piel con piel;_ que siempre es mejor que unas tristes sábanas. La compañía per se era lo mejor; nada como dormir con alguien y abrazarla y apretarla como un osito de peluche suavecito y calientito.

Kakashi descansó como nunca en su vida; su hubiera alguna competencia del mejor que duerme, él habría ganado esa noche. Soñó y todo… soñó mucho… Soñó con una ¿mujer? La vio con su camisa puesta, como las fantasías de hace unos momentos, señal de victoria de que la había hecho suya. Gateaba provocativamente hacia él hasta acostarlo en los cómodos cojines a su alrededor. Se montó en él sensualmente y lo besaba sin dejarlo respirar. Esa boquita tenía un sabor peculiar… ¿cerezas? _Flor del cerezo…_ pelo ¿rosita? _Zzz…_

– Sensei… Senseeei…

– Hhhhmmmm…

Ya había amanecido y se podía escuchar a Naruto y Sasuke peleando como de costumbre. A Kakashi se le habían pegado las sábanas, algo raro para él, que siempre era el primero en levantarse ya que en realidad dormía en guardia. Y ahora tenía a Sakura tratando de desenredarse de él entre dormida y despierta.

– ¡Senseeeiiiiii! Quite su rodilla de mi trasero – chilló ella.

– Hhmm… ¿Hm? ¿Qué…?

Por fin abrió algo de su único ojo, porque abrirlo completamente era mucho trabajo. Trató de quitar las piernas haciendo caso a su pedido, pero algo estaba mal… Como que la rodilla y el trasero, no sé, algo no encajaba. Verificó debajo de las sábanas y ahí se dio cuenta… no era la rodilla lo que estaba en su trasero, no…

Qué bochorno… ¡Pero qué bochorno! Que a sus 26 años le haya pasado eso: había tenido un sueño mojado.


End file.
